Destiny's Fate
by Snow Lily RandomMuch
Summary: Childhood fic. Fate was the one who made them suffer because of their foreheads, but it was Destiny that brought them together in the end. She found him and he found her. Neji/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the very first chapter of 'Destiny's Fate', a small, chaptered, Neji/Sakura story just for you. I hope it is to all your liking, because I, unfortunately, haven't written a chaptered story before.**

**Many thanks to **_**'Mokulule'**_**-san for helping me create this story and help beta it. I owe her a lot! Please visit her page and read her stories. I really recommend **_**'Wish'**_**, which is a timetravel Itachi/Sakura fic. It's simply amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its fabulous characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Destiny's Fate xXx<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

A young, pink-haired child hummed cheerfully as she trudged through the snow alongside her father down the semi-busy streets of Konohagakure's marketplace, paying no heed to the cold breeze biting at her exposed face. The pair was making their way in the general direction of the major clan compounds, intending to do business for one of the clan heads. Sakura giggled happily as she stuck out her tongue in an attempt to catch the soft snowflakes that were drifting slowly from the sky overhead. She was excited at finally getting to witness her first snowfall, one of the very few snowfalls to take place in the Fire Country. Her father chuckled at her antics and took her tiny, glove-cladded hand in his own, gently urging her to move along faster.

"Come on now, Sakura. We don't want to keep the Hyuga head waiting, now do we?"

Sakura turned her emerald eyes to her father before she cracked an adorable smile and shook her head furiously, causing her baby pink locks to fly around her face.

"No! That would be very bad!"

Kizashi just laughed again, agreeing, as he watched Sakura quicken her pace through the snow, trying to reach their destination faster. He shook his head, smiling, before he gave in to the insisting tugging and hurried after her down the roads toward the Hyuga compound.

…~xXx~…

Sakura wandered aimlessly through the large corridors of the vast Hyuga mansion, waiting impatiently for her father to finish with his business with the clan head so that they could go home and play. She sighed as she scuffed her sock-cladded foot against the glossy, clean floor of the hallway as she passed another set of doors on her exploration of the household.

She wished she had someone to play with.

Even though she knew mostly everyone in the Hyuga compound were too busy and probably not in the mood - it was only recently that the Hyuga incident took place, so maybe they were still in shock or grief. The heiress _did_ get kidnapped and someone _did_ die, after all (at least that's what she overheard from her father)- and even though she knew her father wanted her to stay put and wait for him, she was tired of staying in that boring room. Even more so that she was just too bored by herself. She desperately wanted -no _needed _someone to play with.

Sakura sighed once more as she turned yet another corner-

-and promptly froze. Her bright emerald eyes widened in surprise and curiosity at the soft sound of someone crying. It sounded like a child, too! She strained her ears to hear it better and began to slowly move in the direction the sound was emitting from. She peeked into half opened rooms along her way, but to her disappointment, all were empty. She checked through more doors as the sound grew louder, until she stood in triumph at the single last set at the end of the hallway. The faint crying had grown into steady sobbing as Sakura mustered up her courage and reached out to slowly push open the sliding screen. She popped her pink-haired head through and let her bright eyes scan the room.

There! Sakura's gaze fixated on the small figure curled up in the corner of the large dojo-like room. She began to wonder if it was boy or a girl, especially with the long hair since she couldn't tell because the child's face was buried in its arms. The figure's body was shaking violently from the force of its cries, and Sakura couldn't help but feel sad for the child. She looked over her shoulder to check the halls if anyone was coming, before she made up her mind and silently slipped into the room. She crept quietly toward the figure until she was standing in front of it, tilting her head in question, before she decided to speak up.

"Ano…Why are you crying?"

The other child's head jerked up at the sound of her voice and Sakura's gaze was met with the beautiful pearl-coloured eyes that all Hyuga's possessed, though this one had a pretty tint of lavender to it. The child actually turned out to be a boy, who was currently trying to cover his forehead while trying to wipe his tears while _also_ trying to glare daggers into her poor little three year-old body all at the same time. Sakura ignored that. Thank Kami-sama! Her wishes were heard!

"Who are you?" The boy snapped sharply. Sakura blinked, before smiling and holding out her hand.

"I'm Sakura! What's your name?" She chirped happily. Her bright attitude seemed to catch the boy off guard.

A strange expression Sakura couldn't figure out crossed his pale features. He didn't take her hand, but he did tell her his name, although albeit hesitantly.

"I am…Neji."

Sakura smiled at him, before she knelt in front of him and offered him the handkerchief she had pulled from her pocket.

"Nice to meet you, Neji-kun! But you know, my mommy said boys aren't supposed to cry."

Neji flushed in embarrassment at her statement and hurriedly rubbed his hand across his eyes, trying to get rid of the non-existent remaining teardrops on his face. This caused the pink-haired girl in front of him to giggle. Neji promptly glared darkly at her. Sakura, once again, ignored his hostility and grabbed his hand, tugging him to his feet against his will. She grinned as she lead Neji out the room and out down the hallway.

"Come on, Neji-kun! Let's go play outside! It's snowing!"

The said boy said nothing as he wordlessly followed after the pinkette, but took her hand anyway when he knew they were going the wrong way and urged her in the actual direction. Sakura giggled happily as their destination of the garden appeared in their line of vision and she hurriedly bounded to open the sliding door to enter the snowy abyss outside. Sakura grinned mischievously at Neji.

"I bet I could beat you in a snowball fight, Neji-kun!"

The brown-haired boy smirked.

"You're on."

Thus began a war between the two children.

…~xXx~…

Their laughter echoed over the garden as Neji and Sakura plopped down beside each other tiredly on the porch after all their activities in the snow. The pair made snow people (snow _children_, according to their size), forts and numerous snow angels. It went up to the point that the small secluded part of the garden they were in was littered with them. Sakura smiled and leaned back, staring out at the cloudy sky. She turned to Neji.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Neji-kun?"

The older boy nodded silently with a soft smile playing around his lips.

"Yes," he answered simply. A satisfied grin crossed her babyish features and the pinkette sighed in content.

"I'm glad."

Neji shot her a questioning glance, but Sakura merely shook her head and giggled happily. Their comfortable silence after that was abruptly broken by the anxious calls of their guardians. Sakura pouted at hearing her father, before making a move to get up. She blinked in surprise, however, because Neji held out his hand for her to take and when she took it, he pulled her up with ease. Sakura smiled and took his hand in hers again, kicking off the shoes they borrowed offhandedly, before they hurried to meet up with the adults. As soon as Sakura's father caught sight of the pair he broke out in a relieved smile.

"Sakura! There you are!"

The pink-haired girl smiled, but moved to hide shyly behind the boy at her side when she saw the tall intimidating figure of the Hyuga head, Hyuga Hiashi, standing beside her father. She saw his cold pearl eyes calculating and assessing her and Neji, as if trying to figure out their relation with each other, and she shivered involuntarily. Neji bowed.

"Oji-sama."

Hiashi didn't give any indication he heard him, but simply gestured for the boy to join his side. Sakura and Neji exchanged glances, before he released her hand and took his spot beside the head. Kizashi smiled apologetically and took Sakura's hand in his larger one, giving a nod to the other man.

"Thank you for your time, Hyuga-sama,"

"And you, Haruno-san."

Kizashi smiled, and began leading Sakura to the door so that they could leave. Sakura turned to Neji, who was watching them go, and waved at him. She smiled as he hesitantly waved back and she yelled something to him before she and her father disappeared down the path and down the road to their home on the other side of the village.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore, Neji-kun!"

Neji blinked and allowed one full, genuine smile light up his young features for the first time since his father died. His smile grew wider when a realization hit him.

_She didn't care about his forehead._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who read this through! Please tell me what you think of this story because I would very much appreciate getting feedback. Criticism is welcome, but no flames please! I will see you all in the second chapter of 'Destiny's Fate' very soon!<strong>

**- Snow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter for 'Destiny's Fate'! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been surprisingly busy. Anyway, I hope this chapter is alright and that you enjoy it.**

**Many thanks to _'Mokulule'_-san for helping me create this story and help beta it! I owe her so much! Please visit her author page and read her stories. I STRONGLY recommend '_Wish_'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>xXx Destiny's Fate xXx<em>**

**_Chapter 2_**

Neji scowled darkly as he made his way to the training grounds after his classes at the Academy. He didn't like the main Hyuga household. Not at all. That weak little Hyuga heiress was useless in her lessons! She couldn't do anything! Why did her family get to be the clan head, when it was his that deserved it?! He would never forgive them. Neji shook from his angry musings as he approached his own specific training ground, intending to obviously _train_ and develop his doujutsu. With a suppressed snarl, he activated his bloodline-

-and promptly froze. His activated kekkei genkai caught sight of her small hunched form, sobbing, behind the tree to his left. His eyes narrowed. How could he not have noticed her when he came in? He was going to be a ninja for Kami's sake!

Her body was shaking with her soft cries and he could see the tears streaming down her face through her hands that were clutching her forehead. He couldn't help his own hand reach up and touch his headband as he watched her trying vainly to stop her tears. Neji scowled. He should be training, not standing there watching some little girl cry! He turned and began walking slowly to the entrance to the training ground, his young mind battling against the hesitance to stay and find out why the girl was there. He lost.

Pivoting around gracefully, Neji made his way toward the tree his byakugan had seen her behind, face schooled in the emotionless mask he had built for himself after his father had died five years ago. Her quiet tears had gradually gotten louder and Neji frowned at the deep sadness he had caught in her tone. He braced himself (he didn't know how to handle crying girls!), tightening his jaw, before he peeked around the tree. The first thing that caught his eye was her hair. It was pink._ Pink! _And for some reason he wasn't even sure of, Neji suddenly felt like he knew this girl. He didn't know how, but the small feel of familiarity drifted around him when he first caught sight of her hair colour. Confusion clouded his mind. Had he already met her in the past? No. He didn't remember seeing anyone with pink hair. So what was it then? Neji clenched his hands as he came out of his thoughts and focused his attention on the girl. He observed her for a moment before speaking up, careful to keep his tone emotionless so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Why are you crying?" He demanded.

The rosette's head snapped up in surprise at his voice and a small gasp escaped her lips as she caught sight of Neji standing before her. Her bright emerald eyes, glittering with her tears, widened and Neji felt another pang of familiarity hit him as he stared into her vibrant orbs. The girl hastily wiped her tears.

"I…I-I," She stuttered. Neji subtly narrowed his eyes.

"I can't train if you're crying in my training ground." He said. "Why are you crying?"

The girl flushed before ducking her head and mumbling something incoherent. Neji tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What?" He asked, not catching her words.

Sakura blushed once more before repeating it again softly.

"Because they called me…ugly and said I had an abnormally large forehead."

Neji scrunched up his nose.

"Why would they say that?"

The girl's emerald eyes lowered sadly and she held her forehead in her hands once again.

"Because it's true," She said softly and Neji frowned.

The young Hyuga shouldn't care, he didn't care. He should just leave and try another training ground, yet something undefinable compelled him to stay and say something to stop her from crying.

"You are not ugly." He stated simply. He was nine years old and therefore not the age were he would consider girls pretty, but he could tell she was not ugly. Her face was quite symmetric and her eyes were a nice fresh shade of green even if the crying had made them puffy and red.

Sakura looked up hopefully.

"Although you're forehead _is_ quite large." His tone was blunt and Neji was hit by a tiny pang of guilt as he saw her expression drop dramatically back into sadness, little tears welling up in those bright green eyes. Wrong thing to say. He immediately scowled at his own feelings. He was growing soft, and that was not acceptable. Neji shook himself from his thoughts and regarded the pinkette in front of him again. He sighed in slight irritation when he noted that she had commenced her crying once more, which caused the said girl to looked up at him at the noise.

"It doesn't matter if other children think that your forehead is big or if you are ugly. You just have to deal with it because crying will not get you anywhere." He reprimanded harshly. Sakura flinched and visibly recoiled, a fresh new stream stream of tears falling from her eyes. Neji huffed in exasperation before sinking down to sit beside her. He sat there, simply watching her, _looking_ at her.

Pink hair. Pink, like…cherry blossoms. Neji's eyes widened as everything clicked. Memories flashed through his mind.

_"Ano…Why are you crying?" _

_"I'm Sakura! What's your name?" _

_"Come on, Neji-kun! Let's go play outside! It's snowing!"_

_"That was fun, wasn't it, Neji-kun?"_

_"I'm glad you're not sad anymore, Neji-kun!"_

Sakura. Sakura was her name. Now he knew why she was so familiar to him, it was because they _had_ met before. He stood up from the ground and brushed off his clothing, his mind determinedly set on one thing. She had been the one who had made him stop shedding his tears, now it was his turn to repay the deed.

"Sakura," He spoke softly, trying his best to sound soothing so that she would calm down. The pinkette sniffed and looked up at him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Y-yes?"

Neji held out his hand.

"Let's go."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, but took his offered had anyway, letting the older boy pull her to her feet. Neji didn't bother releasing her hand as he led her out of the training ground and down the path toward the main roads. Sakura trailed behind him, letting out the occasional hiccup and sniffle as she stopped her crying. She finally spoke up after a few silent minutes of walking.

"Where are we going?" She asked, curiosity lighting her previously depressed tone.

Neji paused for a brief moment before resuming his steady and unhurried pace toward his destination, casting a backwards glance at her.

"Somewhere." He answered simply, and Sakura merely nodded, deciding not to ask for the details. He guided her through the throngs of afternoon shoppers in the market and toward a small ice cream cafe located at the end of the marketplace's street. The corner of his lips twitched in amusement as he watched her emerald eyes light up in joy when she realized where they were, before schooling his expression once more as she turned to him with a bright smile, momentarily reminding him of the ones she constantly showed when they played back then. He smirked, held the door open for her and ushered her in. Sakura giggled and skipped inside, pulling out her wallet to get ready to order and pay. She looked back at Neji, pointing to a certain flavour that was on display.

"I'm going to get strawberry! What about you?"

…

The two sat on a bench outside the cafe, peacefully licking their respective ice cream cones in a comfortable silence as they watched people pass by. Neji had paid for her treat while ignoring her protests about how she couldn't let him buy it, and refused any type of repayment. Sakura was a little put out, but decided that she would pay him back later in one way or another. They both offered small bit of comments here and there, but mostly just enjoyed each others' presence as they finished off their dessert.

Neji glanced up at the darkening sky sometime later and remembered that he had to be back at the compound before nightfall, or else his uncle would get angry. He looked at the pinkette sitting at his side before hopping of the bench. Sakura turned her gaze toward him.

"My uncle is expecting me at the compound by sunset." He explained, and the girl nodded in understanding. She also got off the bench and stood in front of him.

"I have to get home, too." She admitted. "Thank you."

She quickly stretched up and pecked the young Hyuga boy on the cheek, a dark blush staining her cheeks. She mumbled a quiet 'good-bye' before turning and running off toward her home before Neji could say anything more. He stood there, in the middle of the path, a hand on the cheek she had kissed and a surprised expression his face. He soon recovered and turned, heading in the opposite direction toward his own residence, muttering something under his breath.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore, Sakura."

...

It wasn't until she had begun drifting into sleep that Sakura realized that she didn't know the boy's name, but he knew hers. She was certain she didn't tell him. How odd. Maybe she could find him again tomorrow.

…~xXx~...

Icy purple eyes had watched the interaction between the Hyuga boy and the Haruno girl take place the whole afternoon. From hand-in-hand walking, to the parting kiss on the cheek. Her eyes narrowed in jealousy and rage before she whirled around and hurried away. She couldn't wait to tell her friends the news in the morning. They _had _to do something about that 'Forehead-Girl'.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those who read it all the way through! Please tell me what you think. I really appreciate feedback. Criticism is welcome, but no flames please! I'll see you all in the third chapter of 'Destiny's Fate'!<strong>

**- Snow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So this is Chapter 3 of Destiny's Fate. Yeah? Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>xXx Destiny's Fate xXx<em>**

**_Chapter 3_**

Bright emerald green eyes swept over the Academy's courtyard, searching for a certain lavender-eyed boy amongst the other 'ninja-in-training' students. She figured he was going to be ninja too, because he had been in the training grounds, and what else would anyone want to do in a training ground then obviously _train? _He had even said so himself, she recalled.

After a few more moments of looking, the pinkette bit her lip in frustration when she realized she could not spot the said boy and, with a defeated sigh, plopped down on an empty bench a few feet away from where she was previously standing. Sakura sat, contemplating the different possible locations her lavender-eyed saviour could be. He was certainly not in the courtyard- or any of the Academy's grounds, for that matter- because she had already looked, and he was not in the school building either, so where could he be? Was she wrong in thinking that he would be in _this _ninja academy?

"Hey, Forehead-girl!"

The taunting call broke Sakura from her musings and she looked up. Seeing a couple of older girls she didn't know making their way toward her, Sakura suppressed a wince. Ami probably convinced them to join her side, which meant that there would more people to bully her, especially since they called her that _horrible _nickname. Sakura then did what she has always done when faced by her bullies; she lowered her head and kept quiet. Soon, the girls were by her side and Sakura could only brace herself for the insults that were sure to come. Sure enough, they did.

"Whoa! Ami was right!" A girl exclaimed, the tips of her orange hair entering Sakura's vision as she leant in. " Her forehead _is _huge!"

Sakura bit her lip and willed herself not to cry at the girl's words, choosing to keep her head down, instead.

"Why're you so quiet?" Another girl questioned.

This time, golden blonde hair entered her vision and a small finger poked her forehead. Sakura gasped at the sting the sudden contact had caused and her head jerked up. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the only brunette in the group, the only one who hasn't spoken yet- more specifically, to the girl's strange purple eyes that were narrowed into an unnerving glare.

Sakura suppressed a shiver before tensing up in alarm as the purple-eyed girl moved before her.

"That's a pretty ribbon you have there." The girl admired quietly. Sakura hesitantly smiled.

"You don't mind if I borrow it, do you?" The other girl asked.

Before Sakura could react, small, nimble fingers plucked her precious ribbon from her hair and held it away from her grasp. Without thinking of anything but getting Ino's gift back, Sakura lurched forward, trying to grab her possession. It was only pulled from her reach and passed over to the other girls who also kept it away from her extended fingers. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she didn't bother wiping them away.

"Please" She begged as the tears fell. "Please give it back!"

"Only if you leave Neji-kun alone!" The older girl demanded, icy eyes flashing. Sakura barely registered the request, still attempting to grab back the silken fabric clutched in the other girl's hand.

"I don't know who 'Neji-kun' is!" She exclaimed breathlessly, tears still running down her cheeks. The girl's eyes narrowed into a cold glare.

"You're lying!" She accused. "I saw you with him in the market yesterday!"

Sakura froze. "The boy. From yesterday. His name is...Neji?" She asked, voice as soft as a whisper. The blonde girl rolled her eyes at Sakura.

"Yeah. Hyuga Neji. Duh."

The purple-eyed girl then scowled, her dark look only darkening on her pretty face.

"Yeah, so stay away from him-"

"Nakamura-san."

The four girls froze in their actions at the sound of a boy's voice, one of which was toned with icy coldness. Sakura's watery eyes drifted up over the shoulders of her bullies and she immediately grinned brightly at who it was, while the three other girls whirled around to face the newcomer. Eyes grew wide and the purple-haired girl immediately started to sputter.

"Neji-kun! I- uh- we were- um-" She fumbled around for excuses and Neji simply regarded her indifferently. He just wanted to train in peace and quiet for once, without the affairs of the girls in his class bothering him, but it seemed Fate wouldn't let it be. Fate just _had _to make it Sakura who was involved with _these_ girls.

It was then his eyes drifted from his annoying female classmate in front of him to the smiling, yet teary-eyed pinkette girl behind her. He stepped forward, past the three other girls, until he came to a stop in front of Sakura. Taking in her ruffled tresses, red cheeks and puffy, wet eyes, he simply sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Why is it that when I see you, you're always crying?" Neji murmured to her softly, his tone softening for her but his emotionless mask never faltering.

* * *

><p>In the background, forgotten by the pair, Nakamura silently fumed. While the jealous brunette was about to interrupt, her friends seemed to think differently and gently urged the other girl away with promises of revenge (despite their young age). They left Neji and Sakura alone…for now.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura's smile dropped at the boy's words and she hastily wiped at her tears, rubbing her face with her shirt sleeve. A soft snort caused her to stop and Sakura looked up to Neji's half amused smile.<p>

"Baka." He said as he produced a handkerchief from his shorts' pocket and handed it Sakura. The girl took it gratefully and wiped her eyes and cheeks with the soft cloth.

"Thanks, Neji-kun." She mumbled, holding onto the piece of fabric with the intentions of returning it once she had the chance to wash it. Sakura then hung her head embarrassedly. Neji had helped her again and she hadn't even gotten the chance to repay him yet for yesterday! This would simply not do. With the resolve of wanting to compensate for what was given to her, Sakura looked up at the Hyuga boy with a determined expression. Neji looked at her curiously.

"Thank you very much for cheering me up and paying for my ice cream yesterday, Neji-kun!" She said. "Also, thank you for helping me today, too."

Neji shook his head, about to tell her it was no problem when she beat him at speaking.

"I want to properly thank you for helping me. Is there anything I can do?"

Sakura gazed up at him with such wide and hopeful eyes that Neji felt like he couldn't deny her, though he thought it was wrong to make his (reluctantly admitted) friend do things for him when she didn't need to.

"It's alright, Sakura. You don't have to do anything." He said, decided on his choice of response. Sakura frowned.

"But, there HAS to be something I can do for you." She argued stubbornly. Neji shook his head.

"There isn't anything." With that, Neji began to turn, intent on heading toward the Academy doors for their lunch/recess hour was just about up. Sakura's "But, Neji-kun!", stopped him in his tracks and Neji inwardly sighed before he glanced down at her once she reached his side.

"You really want to do something for me?" He asked her. Sakura nodded vigorously. Neji half-smiled at her as the bell rang and told her over his shoulder as he began his trek back inside.

"Then meet me here after lessons are finished."

…~xXx~…

Sakura went through the rest of the afternoon much like a restless toddler; fidgeting and impatient, which was unlike her usual calm, subdued self. Even Sasuke had noticed her odd behaviour and though she should be feeling really happy about it, she didn't feel a thing. She was simply just too excited for after school.

Once the bell signalling the end of the day rang and their teacher had dismissed them, Sakura was the first out of her seat and the first out the door. She raced to the meeting spot Neji had established for them, intent on waiting for the boy there, only to find that he was already there and waiting for _her. _

Sakura paused in surprise and briefly wondered how Neji could've gotten there before her. Shrugging, she skipped to his side and greeted him with a smile. Neji said nothing, but nodded his head at her in return. Neji began to lead Sakura out of the school grounds and down the village streets. Like yesterday, though she didn't know where Neji was taking her, she still followed him without much of a question.

After a few minutes of walking, it became clearer to Sakura as to where Neji was talking her, for she had been observing their route and surroundings and she realized she knew their destination. Neji was taking her to the training grounds! Sure enough, after a few more moments, they arrived at the large expanse of land the was provided for ninjas and ninjas-in-training. Neji then led her to the training grounds he had found her in yesterday when she was crying. Turning, the Hyuga boy stopped and looked at her.

"Keep me company while I train." He said. He didn't really order it, but he didn't really ask her either. Neji said it more like a statement and Sakura readily agreed. As Neji began his warm-ups and katas, Sakura ambled over to the tree she had hid behind yesterday and plopped down at its base.

Sakura sat and watched Neji practice his clan's signature jutsus and techniques, her emerald eyes not able to leave the surprisingly graceful form of the brown-haired boy as he moved. However, as young children are, Sakura grew bored of just watching her older friend and instead, ruffled through her backpack and pulled out a ninja textbook she had been studying recently and began to read. The two stayed like this the whole afternoon; Sakura reading and Neji training, until finally, Neji stopped and decided he was finished for the day.

Sakura looked up from her book when the sounds of Neji's movements ceased and saw that Neji had finished his training. She observed him from her spot on the ground as the older boy wiped his sweating face with his arm. Her eyes drifted from her friend's face and down at his body. Sakura's eyes widened as she took in his scraped legs and bleeding arms. Sakura jumped to her feet.

"Neji-kun!" She exclaimed, running over to the boy. "You're hurt!"

Concerned that Neji might be in great pain, Sakura fussed over him and urged him to take a seat at the base of the tree where she sat previously. Ignoring his protests that he was fine, Sakura rummaged through her pack and pulled out various basic medical supplies she always carried around. She was no stranger to pain, after all, she was the 'Billboard-Brow' freak.

Neji sat still and patiently as Sakura cleaned and dressed his wounds the best she could. She wrapped bandages around his arms and legs and stuck band-aids on the scratches on his face, making sure every wound of his was treated and covered.

Neji was (unwillingly admitted) happy that someone cared enough about him to worry about his minor wounds. Ever since his father died and he was branded with the Caged Bird Seal, all he ever received was the coldness of the others in his clan. Now, after being reunited with his pink-haired friend, he was so casually given the warm affection he has secretly longed for.

Sakura sat back on her legs and assessed her work. Smiling, she nodded in approval and looked up at Neji.

"Thank you." The boy said. Sakura grinned and shook her head.

"It was nothing." She chirped happily. Then, looking up at the darkening sky, Sakura realized the time and gasped. Neji looked at her curiously.

"It's getting dark." She told him as she hurriedly collected her belongings and stuffed them into her pack. "Mommy's going to be mad at me for being out so late."

Neji furrowed his brows and pushed himself up and off the ground. Sakura was going to get into trouble. Was she going to get punished? He hoped not because then it'd be all his fault. Helping the rosette-haired girl stand, he took her hand again and urged her to move quickly through the training grounds and down the main roads. Following the directions Sakura gave him to get to her house, they arrived at the said residence in record time.

"Thanks, Neji-kun!" She told him before she began to run up her front steps. Neji watched her go, then watched as she froze halfway to her house and watched more as she turn and ran back to him. Curious as to what she was doing, the little nine year-old was caught off guard as the younger girl bounded up to him, paused momentarily before she stretched up and placed a quick, friendly kiss to his cheek. Both blushing, she murmured a 'good night' and this time, made it all the way to her door and opened it. Sakura waved to Neji and the boy only held up his hand before he turned and began to make his way home.

…

"Where were you Sakura?" Her mother asked her daughter when the girl slammed shut the front door and called out that she was home. Sakura skipped into the kitchen and simply smiled at her parents.

"Out with a very precious person." She answered happily and washed up for dinner. The only Haruno child missed the knowing looks her parents shot each other as she sat at the table and waited for her mother to set out her dinner, humming cheerfully under her breath as she did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Right. Whoopsies. So I accidentally uploaded the fixed first chapter of Destiny's Fate as Chapter 3. My sincere apologies. Many thanks to the reviewer who notified me about the confusion. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter 'till the end. <strong>**Criticism is welcome, but no flames please! Also, the last chapter is now up.**

**-Snow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! ****I am so so sorry for such a long wait for the next update. I tried to get it done as soon as possible. Really, I did. However, we all saw how that worked out. Anyway, your patience is finally being rewarded. This is the last chapter of '_Destiny's Fate'. _I had decided to wrap everything up all at once and not draw the story out too much. I hope no one minds. Also, I honestly don't quite know how I feel about this chapter, but I decided to post it up regardless. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Destiny's Fate<strong>_

_**xXx Chapter 4 xXx**_

Through the next following days that were closely turning into weeks, the two children spent majority of their time together; at lunch, at recess and after school. They grew closer and closer each time and before they knew it, Neji, only preferring to be by himself, and Sakura, lonely from the start, both found comfort and friendship within each other.

One particular day had them in the same training field as their previous endeavours; the training ground in which they had dubbed as 'theirs'. As became usual, Neji trained by himself while Sakura either watched or read, joining in his training occasionally when she asked and when Neji agreed to help her.

"Sakura."

The pinkette looked up from the textbook she was reading to give Neji her attention as the boy paused in what she recognized as his 'cool-down' katas.

"Let's go." The older boy gestured to the entrance of the grounds with his head, slinging his pack over his shoulder. Sakura glanced at the bright, blue sky before returning her gaze to her friend, brows furrowed in confusion. Usually, they would have stayed until the sun was dipping towards the horizon and the sky was stained with the oranges, reds and pinks of the impending evening.

"Finished already, Neji-kun?" She questioned though she grabbed her own pack nonetheless and got up from her spot under 'her' tree. Neji simply shrugged as Sakura reached his side and began leading the way out to the roads. To add onto Sakura's confusion, Neji had not led the way towards her house to drop her off like he usually did, but instead, made his way towards the marketplace.

"It is already nearly evening and we had missed lunch earlier." The boy explained later when he caught sight of his companion's questioning gaze. Sakura nodded in understanding, an excited smile pulling at her mouth as she sped up her pace to skip happily in front of Neji. They hadn't gone anywhere other than the training grounds since the day the Hyuga had taken her for ice cream and she was extremely excited. Perhaps he would he would let _her_ treat_ him_ this time?

. . .

Sadly, to Sakura's disappointment and indignation, Neji had paid for their meal once more. Granted, it was only a (rather large) platter of fried dumplings, but Sakura knew that she most definitely could have covered the bill. She _had _saved all her allowance and birthday money and every day she brought enough to pay for the both of them should they decide to go out after training much like they had today.

Sakura shook her head as she took a bite out of her dumpling. Neji-kun was so kind, looking after her and even paying for her, but she thought that it would've been nicer of him to let her treat him for once as thanks.

"Would you like something to drink, Sakura?"

Neji's cool voice snapped her from her musings. Nodding, she scrambled to press her money into the older boy's hands as he slid off the bench they had decided to eat on, telling him her beverage request. The Hyuga male had shot her a disapproving look and tried to hand her change back to her, but Sakura was adamant. Hopping off the bench so she could be level with him, the young pinkette huffed, placed her hands on her hips much like she had seen her mother do when she was scolding her father and pinned the darkest glare she could muster onto Neji.

"Neji-kun…" She growled as menacingly as she could, though Neji thought her performance more entertaining than scary. Huffing an amused breath, he decided that he would humour his friend this once and yielded, taking Sakura's change. The girl immediately brightened and a she smiled at him happily. Shaking his head, he set off to find beverages for the both of them.

…~xXx~...

Sakura hummed a song to herself as she sat, waiting for Neji to return. The eight year-old swung her short legs back and forth, letting the melody of the tune pass her lips as she reached into her pack and brought her textbook out once more. She picked up where she had left off, studying the different herbs and plants that could be used for treating injuries. Of course, it was a rather advanced, but Sakura had developed an interest in medicine ever since she had started getting bullied because of her forehead and her interest had only grown stronger when she had begun attending training with Neji ever day. The boy had always pushed himself to his limits and Sakura had dressed a fair number of his deeper wounds.

"There's the Forehead-girl!"

Sakura had barely finished the next page of her textbook when a familiar voice called her _that name._ Dreading who she would see, Sakura kept her head down and forced herself to focus on the words on her lap, hoping that the taunting would pass quickly and wishing that Neji would come back soon. The sound of numerous footsteps raised a bit of panic into Sakura and she couldn't help the burst of panic that flared through her. She only ever had a few people at a time taunt her personally, and to her, this definitely sounded like more than a few people.

"Where's Neji-kun, Forehead?" A girl asked the group approached. A finger poked at her forehead and brown locks entered her vision. It was that older girl that picked on her before! Nakamura-san, was it? Sakura glanced up and purple eyes bore into her own. Gaze travelling from those piercing eyes and over the other girl's shoulder, Sakura saw that along with the other two girls that were with the brunette before, there were five other children their age; three of them very cruel-looking boys and two more girls.

"Hey!"

Sakura's attention snapped back to the brunette at the other girl's annoyed huff.

"I asked you a question." The purple-eyed girl crossed her arms and glared, icy eyes flashing. Sakura ducked her head once more.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled, wishing she could just sink into the hard stone bench she was sitting on and disappear. Snickers and giggles followed her stuttered response and tears pricked in Sakura's eyes though she tried so hard to keep them from falling. She didn't want Neji to see she had been crying again. She knew he would be annoyed, as he had so clearly expressed both times he had come across her bawling before.

"You know, Forehead, don't think we haven't noticed you following Neji-kun every day after school." The blonde girl who had poked her forehead on their last encounter spoke up and Sakura's head rose in disbelief at her words. She hadn't been 'following' Neji-kun! He had asked her to come! Nods and hums of agreement from the members of the group followed the blonde girl's statement and Sakura bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Yeah. I thought Ai-chan told you to stay away from him." The orange-haired girl piped in quite rudely, causing Sakura to curl further into herself at the harsh tone. A sigh from the brunette leader - 'Ai-chan' - made Sakura tremble. She knew something bad was going to happen now; she could feel it.

And she was right.

"I guess this means we'll have to teach you a lesson, Forehead-girl." Ai said nonchalantly, as if the 'lesson' wouldn't be absolutely horrible to the young cherry blossom girl. Sakura was frozen with fear. Would they insult and jeer and call her names like countless bullies of hers? Probably. Would they push her to the ground like others have? Maybe. Would they go as far as actually hurting her? She prayed to Kami that they wouldn't.

Hands grabbed at her, roughly pulling her from the bench. They dragged her towards the group of older children and shoved her into the middle of the circle the eight of them had created. Sakura couldn't help the tears that fell from her terrified, glassy emerald eyes. She was truly afraid; afraid of what would happen to her, what they would do to her. She was scared that she was just about to see how hurtful nine year-olds could be.

Sakura was pitched forward by a sharp shove at her back. In return, hands shoved at her shoulders, her chest and her back, causing her to tumble in all directions. Laughter and taunts rained upon her and the tears that Sakura had tried so very hard to hold at bay broke free and began to stream steady down her cheeks at the pain from the rough pushes and scratches that were being inflicted upon her by this cruel, cruel group of children. Sakura cried out in pain when she was tossed down to the ground, the road under her scraping her hands and her knees as the pinkette tried to stop her descent. Blow upon blow rained down upon her. Granted, the other children were still quite weak with their force, but even so, it was still painful because _so many people were hurting her all at once._

Sakura whimpered and curled into a ball in an attempt to shield herself. She couldn't think of a time when she had been bullied to this extent before. Sure, there was pushing, tripping and name calling, but never had there been a beating like this. She wondered why it was her who they picked on. Why was it her who was cursed with disgusting, pink hair and a huge, abnormal forehead?

_Why her?_

…~xXx~...

Neji casually walked back to the park where Sakura was waiting for him, a little plastic bag hanging on his arm. He was not able to find a place that sold beverages anywhere near them and so he was required to walk a little ways to the marketplace to purchase the drinks. He had considered paying for the drinks himself and give Sakura back her change, but he figured that she would most likely be upset with him should he have done it and Neji would rather not have his (only) friend cross with him. As he continued down the path leading to the bench where Sakura waited, Neji's ears managed to pick up the sounds of other children; shouts, laughter and taunts. Eyes narrowing, Neji picked up his pace-

-and promptly froze. There, near the bench where he had left his rosette friend, was a circle of children he recognized as his classmates at the Academy, between them a pink-haired figure curled on the ground.

Rage immediately filled Neji's entire being and all he saw was a haze of red. What did they think they were doing, hurting his friend? Neji's young mind couldn't formulate a decent reason and yet, his mind still hissed at him to deal with Sakura's bullies. Hands clenching, Neji growled and unintentionally released a killer intent he never knew he possessed as he silently stalked over to the group of children who dared to have the audacity to pick on _his_ friend. He made sure they regretted it for the rest of their lives.

…

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

All eight children froze at the icy voice that snapped at them from behind Ai before they whipped towards the newcomer, every single one of them paling at the sight of a furious Hyuga.

"N-Neji-k-kun!" Ai exclaimed. "W-we were ju-just-"

**"Shut up."**Neji hissed dangerously. His pearly eyes glared into Ai's wide, frightened ones as the girl clamped her mouth shut. Ai had never seen her crush this angry and it scared her, even more so when she knew he was angry at _her._

Neji pushed past the frozen others so that he reached Sakura's side. Taking in her trembling, sobbing form curled on the ground, her numerous cuts, scratches and bruises, he felt the fire of fury burn even more viciously inside of him. Unintentionally releasing a low, feral growl, Neji turned his attention once more to Sakura's bullies, causing the other kids stepped back in fear as his sharp gaze snapped to each of them in turn.

"Leave."

Not needing to be told again, the eight attackers turned on their heels and fled the park as fast as they could at the order, never once looking back at the pair. They didn't know that Neji was planning on exacting a very painful revenge onto each of them in classes the next day.

…

Neji watched as the other kids disappeared from view before he turned his attention onto his friend. Crouching by her side, Neji gently touched her trembling shoulder.

"Sakura." He murmured softly. Watery, red-rimmed emerald eyes peeked out at him from behind her hands as Sakura lowered her arms from her head and Neji watched them widen as they recognized just who was in front of her. Immediately uncurling, Sakura sobbed out his name as she launched herself at him, arms flinging around his neck and her face burying into his neck. Caught off-guard, Neji toppled over onto his bottom from the force of the action. The young Hyuga sat there, clamped in Sakura's vice-like grip as she cried into his shirt. Hesitantly, his arms came up to wrap around the younger girl as if to provide comfort.

"I'm sorry." The words flowed from his mouth softly; apologizing for leaving her, for not being there, for coming a little too late. Sakura sniffled in response and Neji just tightened his grip on her.

"I promise I won't let them hurt you again, Sakura." He vowed. "Not now, not ever."

Sakura meant the world to him. She was his first friend; the first one to see him as himself and not just another Branch member, the first one to accept him. He would be damned if he let anything happen to her if he had the power to stop it.

_He would protect her._

* * *

><p><strong>And that marks the end. Thank you for sticking with me all this time. I would really appreciate if you told me what you thought of 'Destiny's Fate'. Criticism is welcome, but no flames please! If you have any ideas you would like to suggest for my next story, I would very much be interested to hear them. Once again, thank you!<strong>

**- Snow**


End file.
